


Mummy

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Crying, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Mommy Dom, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Spanking, Strap-Ons, babyboy, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry if this story seems rushed or to short I have not written a pegging story in a long time so I am a little rusty.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Mummy

"Oh mummy please fill up my slutty little boy hole with your big cock,"Dom moaned as you thrusted your large pink dildo deep into his asshole hitting his throbing prostate. 

You grined and slaped his ass turning his elephant tattoo a bright shade of pink. 

"Oh fook mummy," Dom cried out as you slamed your cock in and out of his round ass at a fast pase causing him to become a blubering mess of moans and tears. 

"Mummy please spank your little boy again I have been very naughty," Dom begged as you raised your hand and slaped his bum hard this time leaving a large red mark.

Tears began to prickle in his pale green eyes as you simultaneously spanked him and ramed your cock into his ass again.

"Fook mummy l need to cum please let me cum," Dom pleaded. 

"Oh ok you have have earned it go ahead and cum,"you commanded as the boy let out a small wimper and released onto the bedsheets.

He quickly fell back down onto the bed out of exhaustion while you pulled out and curled up next to him holding the boy in close for a tight a hug.

"You did so good baby boy," you cooed as Dom nuzzled his head of brown hair into your breasts. 

"Thanks for making me feel so good," Dom said with a smile as you placed a warm kiss onto his full lips.

End


End file.
